I Just Wanted A Shower
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: This was a Pyrrha-with-a-dick prompt I filled for someone. If you're not up for that kink, stay far away. Milk and Cereal ship (RubyXPyrrha). R&R. Hope you enjoy and remember, Zone-tan watches you fap.


"Wow, Pyrrha! You're a great fighter. I didn't think anybody could take on four people at once!"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. It's difficult to control-"

"Nope! It's okay. No need to worry!"

The smaller girl hugged her with all her might.

"Um, Ruby… sorry, but can you let go?"

"Nope."

"Ruby, please. I'm being quite serious-"

"Nope."

"R-Ruby!"

"Nope."

The redhead didn't have much of a choice. Wearing nothing but a sports bra and sweatpants, she had to find a way to peel the smaller girl off of her. Hormones were so difficult to control after a training session. Normally she'd take a shower immediately and deal with her problem there, but the speedy fifteen year old had managed to grab her attention before she could make it to safety.

"Ruby. I'm going to tickle you if you do not release me." It was a last-ditch effort. Something that she'd heard Yang say that almost always caused the silver-eyed girl to relent.

"Hmm…"

Her grip loosened, but refused to release. Her silver eyes gazed deep into Pyrrha's emerald pools. It was becoming more and more difficult to hide the secret she'd been keeping for so long.

"I'm sorry!"

Her fingers quickly found a sensitive spot on the younger girl, and a smirk came to her face as she squirmed.

"Pyrrha! Ah! Okay, okay!"

The hormones were **extremely** hard to control.

"Pyrrha? What's-"

"I'M SORRY!"

She thrust her hand inside her pocket, flattening herself against her thigh as she ran to the showers.

A tear dripped its way down her cheek as she turned on the shower.

"She knows. Oh, Dust, she knows… and she'll tell Yang, and Jaune…" She groaned as she wrapped her strong arms around herself, contemplating the worst. "What if Jaune never-"

"Pyrrha?"

"AH!"

Startled, the taller girl spun around and quickly took a fighting stance. However, her hands quickly went to trying to cover herself as she realized it was only Ruby. In the shower with her. Wearing nothing but her own sports bra and a towel.

"Pyrrha. Um… you don't have to hide yourself. It's okay. I'm sorry if I scared you…"

"Ruby, **please** go to another shower…"

"Pyrrha… you're not the only one who's been hiding something. I guess we all kinda are in our own way. You don't have to hide yourself from me… or your team… or your friends." The aggravatingly friendly girl moved closer. "I… is it okay if I see? I've never seen one before…"

"Ruby, please… you don't have to-"

"No! Pyrrha. Please? I just want to see and then I promise I'll go."

Pyrrha groaned loudly before slowly uncovering herself. The cold water had begun to shrink it back to a bearable size, but looking at the beautiful girl before her started to pump new life into her member.

"Wow… so THIS is what Yang's always talking about…"

She slowly reached her hand out to stroke it.

"RUBY!"

"Shh! It's okay. I'm almost sixteen, I can do what I want…"

"Ruby, please… don't."

The smaller girl slowly took hold of Pyrrha's member.

"It's so warm… It's growing! Does that mean you like me? It does, doesn't it."

Curious, she began to stroke the taller girl.

"Can I… can I help you with this?"

"Ruby, you don't-"

"I want to! Come on. I'm almost sixteen! I'm not a child…"

She took a firmer grip to punctuate her statement.

"You're unbelievably stubborn…"

"Yes. Now… hmm. Can you turn the water a bit warmer? I want to try something."

"Ruby, please-"

"Come on! Please please please please please?"

She jumped with each word, the resulting movements of her chest finally grew Pyrrha to her maximum length.

"Ugh…"

The taller girl turned the knob, warming the water.

"Stand under the water. And don't look at me, okay?"

Pyrrha wasn't exactly in a position to object. She stood back, letting the water pour over her well-muscled shoulders, looking at the ceiling.

"Ah! Uh… what are you doing?" She shuddered as she felt another warm gust of air against her.

"B-blowing you."

The innocent girl smiled, literally blowing on Pyrrha.

"Ruby. That's not what that means…"

"Oh… so what do I do?"

Pyrrha looked down at her, Ruby'd gone down on one knee, the towel previously around her waist on the floor underneath her, staring intently at her erection.

"You… you place it in your mouth and you… kinda suck it."

"Okay. Like a lollipop! Cool, I can do that."

Ruby quickly took an exploratory lick before sliding her lips along Pyrrha's length, getting a majority of the taller girl's seven and a half inches into her mouth. Pyrrha had measured every aspect of herself. Finding underwear that could fit and still feel feminine was almost impossible.

"Ruby… oh Dust…"

"Is it good?" Her muffled voice reverberated around Pyrrha.

"Ng~ y-yes…"

The smaller girl treated Pyrrha exactly like a lollipop. Licking and sucking, swirling her small, warm tongue around her head.

Pyrrha's knees were shaking, her spine arched. She'd never experienced anything more than a frustrated session with her own hands after an intense workout. As an experienced fighter, she was well aware of her limits and this… this was too much.

She slipped back against the wall, sliding down to sit as she lost her balance.

Ruby was a fast and eager learner, quickly discovering what made Pyrrha shudder the hardest. Kissing at the tip of her head, slowly bringing the entire shaft into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it before sliding it out of her mouth to repeat the process. Occasionally she'd drag her tongue lazily across the tip, tasting her pre-cum. She tried to put a label to the taste. A thick musk that tasted of maple.

It wasn't long before the proud Mistrali had been reduced to a panting, moaning mess.

"R-Ruby, wait!"

Silver eyes locked on hers as she climaxed into her mouth. Ruby seemed shocked at first, but quickly swallowed the thick release.

"I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Why? You taste like syrup! Kinda salty syrup…"

She eagerly licked the remaining, ropey substance off her member.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah, Pyrrha?"

"Can I take a shower, now?"


End file.
